A variety of tools have been provided for use with power tools for mixing various ingredients such as paint, plaster, dry wall joint compound, adhesive, etc. Typically such accessories or tools have limitations under use because they are difficult to store or to insert into a container with the material to be mixed. Also, the mixing portion of the tool usually is rigid and may be damaged or cause damage to the container in which it is being used when the rigid portions engage the interior sides of the container. Also, many of the prior art mixing tools are confined to one size or shape of container or rely on the container or its cover to support the mixing tool during its operation.